


Joe Kerr

by pturple_ptatoe



Series: Only the fool can tell the king the truth [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: The joker was the hero all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: Oneshot. Right before the dark knight.
Relationships: Ledger!joker/reader - Relationship
Series: Only the fool can tell the king the truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935667
Kudos: 8





	Joe Kerr

**Author's Note:**

> The Joker’s real name is Joseph Kerr. Reader calls him Seph.

You stare at Seph, marveling at how different he looks out of his Joker persona. He looks like the cute boy next store in his faded jeans, plain T-shirt, and gray beanie. He looks younger, too. A completely different person.

He notices you staring. “I still don’t have paint on me, do I?” he asks, rubbing his face self consciously.

“No, no,” you say assuringly. “It’s just - you don’t look much different at all from when we were in high school. It surprised me a bit.”

He smiles a little. “Aw, thanks,” he says, not believing what you said. But it was true. Save for the scars, he looks like the same person he was before.

He clears his throat. “Thanks for finding the time to see me. I know with the shit I’m doing, you’d have more than enough reason to not want someone like me around.”

“It was my day off,” you say. Then you address the topic you were both avoiding. “The bat problem is only going to get worse, isn’t it?”

He sighed. “Yeah.” He turns to you now, dark eyes memorizing your face, like this is the last time he’ll see you. “Things are going to get big real soon. If it plays out right, everything should turn out for the best.“

“You don’t have to do this,” you tell him.

“Someone has to. Everyone else is doing a fucking awful job.“


End file.
